Eres Mío
by Aleex Black
Summary: A veces vemos cosas donde no hay nada, otras vemos las cosas tal y como son. Rose Weasley debe defender lo que de es de ella de cualquier Zorra que este detras de James.


_**Disclaimer**: Nahh nadaa es mioo, es de una britanica no colombiana, una rubia no morocha, y escribe en ingles no en español. Adivinaron! No soy Roulin._

_**Pareja:** James S. Potter/Rose Weasley_

_**Advertencias:** Nahh lenguaje fuerte a veces, pero nadaa del otro mundo._

* * *

><p><strong>Eres Mío<strong>

_Y Gryffindor atrapa la Snitch, extraordinaria maniobra la del Buscador Albus Potter, atrapar la Snitch con la boca, al igual que su padre en su primer juego. Su hermano y capitán, James Potter parece orgulloso de su hermano menor._

Rose se dirigía con paso decidido hacia los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Se abría paso entre la multitud que estaba aglomerada en la puerta, que trataba no solo de felicitar al equipo de Quidditch por un excelente partido, sino también observar al espectacular capitán James Sirius Potter mientras se cambiaba. Weasley no me pises Lo siento Auch, Flint no me pegues Eso es para que aprendas Amenazo cuando finalmente pudo llegar a la puerta y una rubia de séptimo, antigua novia de su primo, le había tirado del pelo y ella como buena Weasley le hizo una maldición MocoMurciélago; de malas miradas y gritos se vio intimidada para poder llegar, pero con una increíble habilidad para ignorar ya se había hecho un hueco.

La pelirroja no estaba ahí para ver a su primo cambiarse, pero tampoco era para felicitarlo, bueno, no exactamente, no como muchos pensaban. Estaba ahí para felicitarlo de una manera en que seguro ninguna prima felicitaría a su "primo", porque James Potter no era un primo mas, el era su novio secreto, su Romeo si se ponía cursi, su "Amor clandestino y peligroso" si se ponía a pensar; pero James Potter era "su amor" al fin y al cabo, de todas las maneras posibles e imposibles también.

Al entrar escucho el tamborileo de unos pies en el piso, pero pudo notar que estaban vacios los vestuarios, se sintió inquieta y mas aun cuando escucho una risita estúpida retumbando en el silencio. Sigilosamente, camino en busca de las personas de las que venían los ruiditos, por el siguiente pasillo vio una pelirroja teñida a la que se le notaban unas raíces negras y puntas quemadas, arrinconando a un chico alto de cabello negro que, extrañamente se parecía mucho a James.

Antes de caminar hacia ellos y arrancarle los cuatro pelos a la perra esa, se calmo y recordó la frase que le había dicho Albus después de su último ataque de celos, "Pienso, luego existo" es decir que tal vez no era como se lo imaginaba; bueno, eso quería creer hasta que los escucho hablando.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto un rato, James?— Rose sintió como si la sangre le estuviera quemando—, mira que, Clarisse y Aimeé salieron, por ahí podemos hacer algo… distinto— la vocecita melosa se le hacía tan molesta que veía a la chica como un blanco que tenía que hacer caer.

— Me encantaría, Lorelai pero, veras Albus me necesita, ya sabes los hermanos menores son tan molestos— En toda la vida nadie nunca había escuchado una excusa mas estúpida saliendo de la boca de James.

—Jimmy, Albus ya es grande, seguro es una tontería. Pero lo mío no es una tontería—. Dijo sugestivamente.

Rose alcanzó a ver que el pelinegro solo tenía el pantalón puesto, mientras que la llamada Zorrelai se le acercaba mas y mas tocándole el torso, claro que James cada que podía le corría la mano lo mas delicadamente posible.

La chica quería gritar y lanzar cientos de maldiciones, pero se quedo estática en su puesto, pensando por primera vez antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Lo iba a poner a prueba.

— Lorelai no me digas Jimmy, por favor—. Rose esbozo una leve sonrisa— Ya te dije que no.

— Tu prima Rose, te llama así— a la pelirroja se le pusieron las orejas rojas y sentía que la sangre le ardía por las venas—. Vamos, Jamsie.

— Tú no eres Rose—. Y con esa frase la aludida no necesito más.

— _¡Avis!_ — dijo enérgicamente, blandiendo su varita sobre la cabeza de Zorrelai, unos pájaros aparecieron picoteando a la teñida.

— ¡Ah! ¿Eres tú, Weasley? Necesitaras más que esto, _Finite__Incatatem._

— Mira, que sorpresa Zorrelai— la aludida puso una mueca de indignación— si aprendes algo en clases, pensé que eras un poquito más hueca.

— ¿Quién te crees vos? Más bien lárgate, que tengo algo que hablar con tu primo.

— No me importa, te largas vos imitación de muñeca, antes de que te arrepientas— Rose puso su mirada más fiera y alzaba su varita levemente, dando la impresión de ser alguien con quien no te debías meter.

— ¿Qué tenés que hablar con tu primo? —Pregunto con gran intriga — Tan a solas.

—A vos que te importa, hueca—. Contesto Rose sin perder la cordura por el comentario— Salite.

—No me voy nada.

— Pero es que necesitas tarima para tanto show. Ahórrate tus estupideces y lárgate que no estoy para aguantar infantiladas de perras.

— A hablarle así a…

—Le hablo como quiero a quien se me dé la gana. Si no te gusto ahí está la puerta—.

Loralai tenía una mirada de gata, una mirada astuta y fiera, con ésta sonrió falsamente y hablo de nuevo. —Rosita, —dijo ella como hablándole a una niña de cinco años— yo no soy ninguna de tus amiguitas para que me andes hablando así, chiquita. Déjame a solas con tu primo que tenemos que hablar cosas de grandes.

James decidió que era suficiente y salió a defender a su prima, perdiendo toda la caballerosidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. — A Rose no le hablas así, Lorelai. Ella ya te dijo que te fueras y no te quiero ver más.

Lorelai indignada, se volteo sobre sus tacones negros y camino hacia la salida batiendo su cabello, con paso firme a pesar de todo.

Rose la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a la puerta, luego se volteó hacia James y con una ceja enarcada le habló por primera vez en todo el día. —Me podrías explicar que hacías aquí con ella— trató de aplicar un tono severo, pero James le movía tantas cosas por dentro que la hacía sentir bipolar, porque con hablarle así a Zorrelai y con la mirada de culpa que le dedicaba, Rose solo quería darle un enorme beso. Pero el orgullo le podía más.

—Los chicos se fueron apenas vieron como venia la multitud, yo ni cuenta me di, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba acá y ella casi encima mío— explicó lentamente, medio tranquilo, medio asustado; Rose no era una chica tonta.

—Si claro, y no fue hasta que yo llegue que se fue, ¿no?

— Es que es muy persistente.

—Yo diría zorra; — luego añadió casi con indiferencia— pero papa, patata, lo mismo.

—Tranquilízate, Rosie.

—Cállate— lo fulminó con la mirada—. Y nada de Rosie.

— Me parece a mí ¿o estás celosa? — inmediatamente James sintió un puño impactándose justo debajo del hombro.

— ¿Te parece poco? —Pregunto enfurecida— Entro y te encuentro con ella prácticamente encima de ti, solos y tu casi desnudo— a cada paso la fiera se le acercaba a un aparentemente tranquilo, pero muy asustado James—, además de que te hacia ofrecimientos de un RockandRoll.

—Puedes llamarlo sexo, Rose.

— ¡Que te calles he dicho! —Bramó— Te estaba tocando y ofreciéndosete…

— ¿Y? No iba a pasar nada, te lo aseguro.

— ¡No es eso!— farfulló con impaciencia.

— ¿Entonces? — pregunto James muy confundido.

A qué se refería Rose, si eran celos, lo que más debía temer ella es que él se acostara con otra, era lógico por su fama de mujeriego. Pero él no tenía ojos para otra cabellera que no fuera la roja de Rose, ni ojos azules como el cielo que no fueran los de ella, ni pequitas marrones, ni labios rosados; no tenia mente, ni corazón, ni vida para otra que no fuera su Rosie.

— ¡Eres mío, James!

— Siempre seré tuyo Rosie, recuerda que te escogí a ti; nunca he sido bueno con las palabras pero creo que ahora tengo que escoger las indicadas, tú me escogiste a mí, de entre todos los hombres del mundo que te convendrían mas, me escogiste a mi— se corrigió a sí mismo.

Se separo del muro del que se encontraba recostado, sujetó la mano de Rosie levantándola de la banca y le planto un beso en la boca. Sentían como sus corazones se desbocaban en el pecho del otro, James la levanto levemente del piso y Rosie se sujeto de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. La pelirroja aun no sabe cuánto duro ese beso, pero me jura que pudo haber pasado una guerra afuera y ella ni lo habría notado.

— No quiero irme de aquí— susurro la chica contra los labios de su primo.

— No hay problema — y la volvió a besar.

Rose siempre dice que los besos de James son su perdición, que cuando lo besa, la sangre le hierve, pero no de rabia; su corazón se acelera como si corriera una maratón, pero el mundo a su alrededor se congela; en su estomago siente mil mariposas revoloteando, sus piernas tiemblan. Y dice también, que James es la única persona en el mundo que la pone bipolar.

James se sentó en el piso y sobre él ubicó a Rose con sus labios y mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello rojo atado en una coleta; pero sus ojos azules brillando como dos faros, que siempre lo hacen sentir como si fuera el camino a casa, al menos eso me ha dicho.

— ¿Rosie? — pidió entre beso y beso.

— ¿Si?

— No me vuelvas a pegar, tienes brazo pesado—ambos rieron.

— Al salir, quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mío, ¿entiendes? —Dijo— no quiero más Zorrelais.

— Perfecto, no quiero más miradas encima de ti.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto perpleja.

— ¿No las notas? —Ella negó con la cabeza— Ni pensar que puedes a llegar a ser muy mala, pequeña ingenua.

—Se lo merecía.

—Tal vez.

El resto del día, al amargo momento fue sustituido por recuerdos de aquel vestidor, que fue testigo de un amor más allá de todo, testigo de golpes, de risas, de discusiones momentáneas, pero un amor más allá de las barreras de sangre.


End file.
